ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Joe: Revolution
G.I. Joe: Revolution is animated series based on the G.I. Joe toy line by hasbro, this series is a look on the joe team's beginnings and how they became a team and had their first battles with the Terrorist military group called Cobra. Plot A new, emerging terrorist organization called Cobra poised to assault the world, A group of young Joes must'' fight a covert battle to save the world and destory the insidious enemy that is... Cobra.'' = G.I.Joe .Sergeant Conrad Hauser/Duke: 'Field Commander of the G.I. Joe Team. .'First Lieutenant Dashiell Faireborn/Flint: 'Second in Command to Duke and Military Tactician .'Lieutenant Shana O'Hara/Scarlett: 'Counter intelligence specialist .'Snake Eyes: 'A silent ninja commando. .'Corporal Marvin Hinton/Roadblock: 'mechanic, heavy weapons specialist and cook . '''Private First Class Nicky Lee/Tunnel Rat: '''Infiltration and demolitions specialist . '''Private Wallace Weems/Ripcord: '''HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) Jumper . '''Corporal David P. Lewinski/Hi-Tech: '''Electronics expert, hacker, Communications expert and inventor. .'Sergeant Alison Hart-Burnett/Lady Jaye: 'Counterintelligence, Personnel Clerk, Armament Repair .'Captain Hector Delgado/Shipwreck: 'nautical expert and former Navy SEAL. .'Corporal Charlie Iron-Knife/Spirit: 'Expert tracker and shaman. .'chief warrant officer William Hardy/Wild Bill: 'Fixed Wing Pilot, Aircraft Armorer .'Staff Sergeant Wayne R. Sneeden/Beach Head: 'Small Arms Armorer .'Sergeant First Class Alejandro Garcia/Long Range: 'Transportation Expert, Infantry, Rifleman .'sergeant Edwin C. Steen/Lifeline: 'Medic,X-Ray Technician, Rescue Operations. Cobra .'Cobra Commander: 'Cobra leader .'James McCullen/Destro: 'Cobra's weapon maker and inventor .'Anastasia Cisarovna/Baroness: 'Intelligence officer. .'Thomas S. Arashikage/Storm Shadow: 'A ninja who was captured and brainwashed by Cobra where he acts as Cobra Commander's bodyguard. He refers to Snake Eyes as his "brother". .'Overkill: ' A robotic scientist planning to rule Cobra himself with an army of B.A.T.s. .'Firefly: 'Sabotage, demolitions and electronic warfare expert, and spy. .'Dr. Brian Bender/Dr. Mindbender: 'Cobra's chief interrogator and science officer .'Major Sebastian Bludd/Major Bludd: 'a mercenary working for the Cobra Organization. .'Wild Weasel: 'Cobra Rattler Pilot. .'Dreadnoks - A biker gang that is associated with Cobra ` .Zartan: 'Master of disguise and leader of the Dreadnoks. . '''Buzzer: '''Chainsaw-wielding member of the Dreadnoks' .'Torch: 'Flamethrower-wielding Dreadnok . '''Machete: '''A shotgun w/bayonet-toting member of the Dreadnok .'Monkeywrench: 'A member of the Dreadnoks who is an explosives expert. .'Ripper: 'Member of the Dreadnoks. . '''Road Pig: '''A member of the Dreadnoks who wields a sledgehammer made from a cinderblock and a pipe. .'Tomax and Xamot: the co-leaders of Cobra's elite troops, the Crimson Guard. .Scrap-Iron: 'Anti-Armor Specialist .'Zandar: 'Camouflage, Covert movement .'Zarana: '''Infiltration, Espionage Cobra troopers '''Cobra Troopers - basic infantry soldiers equipped with conventional military gear (as opposed to the more hi-tech accouterments of the later Vipers), with Cobra Officers as the field leaders. Crimson Guard - Led by Tomax and Xamot, Their filecard indicates that in addition to intense military training, they are required to have a degree in either accounting or law (later filecards say they are required to have a non-specific college degree), and are often used in deep cover operations, posing as civilians and politicians. Later toys expanded on the Crimson Guard concept with the release of figures such as the Crimson Guard Immortals and Commanders, as well as group-specific vehicles. As another part of their deep cover operations, many Crimson Guardsmen undergo plastic surgery in order to adopt identical features in case one "Seigie" (the phonetic pronunciation of "C.G") is required to replace another in a public cover. The Crimson Guard also maintain Cobra's legal business fronts. Cobra Vipers - he Vipers are the backbone of the Cobra legions. Cobra infantry troopers are issued a combination assault rifle and grenade launcher, with advanced night vision, telescopic sight and range finder. Multi-layered body armor and composite helmets with built-in communications gear are standard issue. Vipers are superbly trained, formidably equipped and highly motivated. Vipers can opt for additional training that enables them to transfer to specialized units, focusing on specific military specialties. These units are considered elite and are constantly examined for effectiveness. Some are renamed and reorganized, absorbed into other units, or sometimes completely phased out. Some units customize their chain of command, allowing for unique Viper designations with distinct leaders. B.A.T.S The Battle Android Trooper (B.A.T.) is a fictional robot Created by the evil Cobra Organization, the B.A.Ts provide disposable brute strength to the Cobra army, serving as the bulk and primary soldiers of Cobra’s army. Their disposable nature, again, gives the Joe Team an excuse to be indiscriminate in battle. The B.A.T.s have a much more robotic appearance, and there is now more variants with different functions: * Ninja B.A.T. - A ninja-type B.A.T. * Aero-BAT - These B.A.T.s had wings. * Cobra Mantis - A B.A.T. unit driven by Destro in episode 17. * Overlord Vector - A B.A.T. with a snake torso. * Overlord Virus - A ninja-type B.A.T. that was sent to Japan as backup for Storm Shadow. Under the influence of power stone, it is almost invincible. It later returns as a guard for an abandoned and seemingly haunted castle in Romania that Destro modified as a Cobra base. * Overlord Vortex - A B.A.T. with a single red eye, two laser-firing arm cannons, and tank-like wheels for feet. Its metal hide is very hard to penetrate. * Zeus - A Mega-B.A.T. created by Destro to destroy Megalo City. Bio Vipers Bio Vipers - The Bio Vipers are liquidated monsters created by Doctor Mindbender from experimented plants. They also have a neuro-processing compound in them. After Doctor Mindbender's lab was blown up, one Bio Viper managed to survive and make its way to a farm town. The Bio Vipers show weaknesses to explosions and weed killer. Later, Doctor Mindbender upgrades the Bio Vipers with a Bio-Dampening Chip which made them more intelligent but vulnerable to headshots, this feature has been removed in light of this weakness. A deployment system has been developed that will deliver the Bio-Vipers internationally via missals, and to ensure they can't be traced to Cobra they're designed to disintegrate on cue. * Mecha-Vipers - The Mecha-Vipers are a Fusion of Bio-Vipers and the exo suit armors developed by M.A.R.S. industries. The Mecha Vipers possess neither the weaknesses of the original Bio Vipers nor the M.A.R.S exo suits. * Shadow Vipers - The Shadow Vipers are a black-colored version of the Bio Vipers. Using the siphoning of Tomax and Xamot's paranormal abilities, Doctor Mindbender creates the Shadow Vipers to obey Storm Shadow's command through thoughts in his mind making what he calls "Synthetic Doppelgänger". The Shadow Vipers can materialize any part of themselves into ninja weapons such as katana blades and shuriken. * Techno-Viper - The Techno-Viper is an energy-draining Bio Viper that can manipulate any technology that it acquires. Due to the prototype Techno-Viper being uncontrollable, Cobra Industries had to put it into a container and keep it in cold temperatures. G.I. Joe had found a container consisting of a prototype Techno-Viper in the arctic circle. In "Castle Destro," Scarlett mentioned during the group's interrogation that the Techno-Viper had accidentally provided the coordinates to the castle and Destro states to Baroness that the only reason why the Techno-Viper would do this is an attempt by Doctor Mindbender on his life. Vehicles Coyote: A Truck that '''contains multiple defense options, including a manned plasma turret, rear-end shielding, camouflage technology and a supercharger that can make the vehicle accelerate to high speeds. The '''USS ''Flagg: ''the Flagg is the Joe's main base Dragonhawk: '''The '''Dragonhawk is a fictional attack copter vehicle used by the G.I. Joe forces V.A.M.P.: 'The V.A.M.P. (Vehicle: Attack: Multi Purpose) '''the Ninja Hovercycle: Snake eye's bike ' 'the R.H.I.N.O.: ' the R.H.I.N.O. (Rapid Heli-Integrated Neutralizing Offense) '''Dragonfly XH-1: '''assault copter '''Skystrikers: '''Jet fighter '''Polar battle bear: '''Skimobile '''M.O.B.A.T.: Multi-Ordinance Battle Tank Cobra Flight Pod: 'The Cobra Flight Pod is a one-person flying machine which has a front pulse laser cannon and two Gatling guns mounted on both sides. '''Cobra Drone: ' An airborne contraption that is mostly used as a scout for reconnaissance before an attack. It's trademark is its red eye that's actually a high-tech camera for video surveillance and a live broadcast. '''Battle Mech: '''Cobra Commander's personal die-cast battle mech suit. It features dual plasma pulse rapid-fire pistols and huge fists that fire four missiles each and also shoots electro pulses that can stun or tease enemies once in its grasp. '''H.I.S.S. Tank (stands for High Speed Sentry): Destro designed this prototype tank for Cobra. Its armor is invulnerable to enemy plasma pulse fire and features dual plasma pulse cannons mounted on top. Moray: '''Cobra's '''Moray fast attack hydrofoil (FAH) is a torpedo/missile boat intended for amphibious operations, littoral combat, and high-speed pursuit. Armed with missiles, torpedoes, autocannons, and machine guns (MGs), the Moray is more than capable of hurting anything in its path. Firebat: '''The Firebat was a stripped-down aircraft, little more than a seat strapped to a rocket engine. The A.V.A.C. pilots needed phenomenal skill to successfully operate the craft, since it lacked almost any kind of instrumentation. Firebats were primarily stationed at Terror Dromes, and had folding wings to allow them to fit in the narrow silo. Other Characters '''General Hawk: '''Leader and adviser to the G.I. Joe Team. '''Jinx: '''Snake Eyes' female apprentice and ninja-in-training. '''Kamakura: '''Snake Eyes' male apprentice and ninja-in-training. '''Stalker: '''he was among the soldiers trying to stop a weapons trade held by M.A.R.S. Industries. He is seen leading a squad of soldiers to intercept gun runners in a jungle. Duke (who was a member of Stalker's team) disobeys his orders after Lady Jaye's helicopter is shot down and plans to rescue her. '''Tripwire: Private Skoog '''accidentally stepped on a pressure-activated landmine and was saved by Duke who pushes him off the landmine taking the brunt of the explosion on his back. '''Steeler: '''Steeler appeared one of the war veterans that fell victim to the experiments conducted by Destro and Scrap-Iron, While trapped in the exo-armor, he introduces himself as '''Ralph Pulaski to Tunnel Rat. After Destro and Scrap-Iron are defeated and he recovered in the hospital, Steeler thanks the G.I. Joes for their good deeds and vows to help them when they need his services. Doc: Dr. Greer is a physician trying to treat the victims of Destro and Scrap-Iron's experiments. Law: Christopher Lavigne is a prison guard who works at a prison with his dog Order. He is displeased with the warden's illegal fight activities. When Flint and Lady Jaye storm the prison, Order takes down Granger (the Captain of the Guards) and Law saves Flint from two inmates. Barbecue: Gabriel Kelly is a firefighter who worked for Green Ridge Fire Department at the time when Cobra was constructing a dam. ended up assisting Roadblock in blowing up a dam in order to put out a fire in town that Firefly started. When asked by Roadblock how he got his burns on his left arm, Kelly states that "a few years ago, some mad man with a book of matches took everything from him." Roadblock gave him the nickname "Barbecue" which he liked because it suited him well. When Firefly ambushed Barbecue and Roadblock in the helicopter, Barbecue fought Firefly until Roadblock got him out of the helicopter. When offered to help out G.I. Joe, Barbecue stays in Green Ridge to help rebuild it. Snow Job: Harlan Moore is an old army buddy of Tunnel Rat from his arctic trooper unit who lives in Canada. He allows the Joes to stay with him in his cabin for the night. Snow Job is still mourning for the day when an avalanche buries his best friend and fellow arctic trooper Frostbite during an unsanctioned ski and snowboard trip. Snow Job ends up assisting the Joes in their fight against Storm Shadow and the Shadow Vipers. He blows up his own house in order to let the Joes escape. Snow Job survives the blast, evades another avalanche on his skis, and escapes with the Joes. In the end, Snow Job leaves on a snow mobile that Duke gives him to another location taking Timber with him to watch on Snake Eyes' behalf. Frostbite: Farley Seward is an arctic trooper. He was seen in a flashback as a teammate Snow Job and Tunnel Rat. During an unsanctioned skiing trip with Snow Job, both of them got caught in an avalanche. Snow Job emerged from the snow, but Frostbite didn't. Timber - Timber is a timber wolf whose foot was stuck in a bear trap in Canada. After Snake Eyes rescued him from the bear trap, Timber and Snake Eyes were assaulted by Storm Shadow and the Shadow Vipers; Timber continued to fight with Snake Eyes until the end. At the end, Snakes Eyes asked Snow Job to watch his new pet Timber. Cover Girl: Courtney Kreiger is a model that Shipwreck admired most so he named his ship after her. When Tunnel Rat sarcastically asked him about why he named his "tub" (ship) Courtney, Shipwreck pointed to his poster of model Courtney Kreiger (aka Cover Girl) and said "The word is "ship", Soldier, and as long as you're on mine, you will respect Courtney Kreiger". A confused Duke asked "The model?" and Shipwreck replied, "My Courtney might not be as pretty, but she's reliable. Red Star: Col. Anatoly Krimov is a member of the Oktober Guard who has an axe to grind with Baroness' family due to what the Cisarovna Family did to his people during their reign generations ago. He has a scar running from his right cheek to his mouth and a red star on his right hand. he infiltrated the summit at the Cisarovna Chateau disguised as a chef only for the Joes to interfere with an explosion knocking them out enough to be captured. When Snake Eyes and Tunnel Rat rescued the Joes, they take Red Star with them. Red Star wanted to blow up the Cisarovna Family despite the objections of the Joes. Red Star ends up helping the Joes stop their mind-control plot before Red Star results to blow up the Cisarovna Chateau in 9 minutes. Snake Eyes manages to prevent Red Star from blowing up the Cisarovna Chateau while Duke and Scarlett destroy the satellite dish. Red Star then opens a tunnel for the Joes to escape in while he reports to his superiors that the mission was aborted. Airtight: ''' '''Dr. Kurt Schnurr is a biochemist who was working with Dr. Monev on the Anaconda Strain for Cobra and hoped that Cobra will allow an antidote to be made. When he ended up infected due to a leak in Kurt's hazmat suit, he had to be quarantined. When the Joes in hazmat suits infiltrated the facility (after being hired by Kurt's daughter Elena) and found him in the quarantine area, they found him with the Anaconda Strain's symptoms. Kurt then shows that the rat carrier is still alive. When the Joes end up learning of the cure in BioVault C, they end up having to break down the glass in order to get Kurt to the Anaconda Strain Antidote causing the company to go under lockdown. It is then discovered that his partner Dr. Monev orchestrated Kurt's infection as part of Cobra Industries plot to release the Anaconda Strain onto the populace and distribute the antidotes. When the Anaconda Strain virus starts to take its toll, Snake Eyes sprays the antidote on Kurt, Duke, and the rat carrier. Kurt and Elena end up relocated to L.A. to head to Kurt's cousin. However, Kurt and the rat were infected too long to end up as carriers. Scarlett and Snake Eyes catch up to him on the airport as Kurt exits from the plane to prevent himself from infecting the people. Snake Eyes dove after him and caught him while Scarlett leaked the antidote into the plane's oxygen tanks curing anyone that got infector. Kurt vows to perfect a permanent antidote for the Anaconda Strain virus as Elena vows to help him. Kurt is also seen wearing a new containment suit due to him and the rat still being carriers. Category:G.I. Joe Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Hub Shows Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction